The Beginning of the End
by MooImmaDuck
Summary: The older students throw a welcome back party at the beginning of sixth year. They never imagined the consequences. L/D Hr/H G/N MENTIONS OF RAPE AND SELF-HARM.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, hi. This story started out differently, in my mind, but then I saw a Luna/Draco ship picture, and well... this is what happened. ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the movies would be six hours each.**

**

* * *

**The House tables had been removed from the Great Hall for the welcome back party held for the older students. People were moving about, visiting the friends they hadn't seen for the last two months and downing their drinks as the band moved onto yet another song. Draco Malfoy was seated at the impromptu bar, a shot glass filled with Firewhiskey before him. His head rested tiredly on his hand as he stared at the liquid. Grey eyes saw not the drink, though, but instead the appallingly snakelike deathly pale face that was his master's. The Slytherin's task pounded steadily in his mind, in tune with his heartbeat. He couldn't think about it anymore, needed something, anything to bury the terror with, and so he reached for the glass in front of him, downing the liquid in one gulp. Leaving a searing trail, it ran smoothly down his throat, tears springing to his eyes at the burning. The discomfort quickly faded, replaced by the numbness the boy had been searching for and a cold grin grew on the blonde's face as he reached for another glass.

"What are you staring at Luna?" Harry asked as he followed her gaze. "Malfoy? That loathsome prat. I know the resemblance to a ferret is uncanny to say the least, but he's really not that much too look at,"

"Ferrets are animals Harry. Draco is human," Luna spoke as though explaining something to a small child. "Besides, he seems rather sad,"

"And? It's Malfoy, who gives a bloody fuck?"

"I do," Harry sighed as the Ravenclaw walked away from him, slightly bouncing as she made her way across the floor.

Luna skipped over to where Draco was seated. He turned to her with the infamous sneer upon his face.

"What do you want, Lovegood?" He demanded roughly as he downed the rest of his glass.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, complete innocence lacing her voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Draco snorted. "I've no doubt the Potter git sent you over here," The girl's head tilted slightly in confusion.

"No, I came over myself. You've seemed rather distracted this evening, I was wondering if the Nargles were bothering you,"

"Nargles? What the bleeding hell... I'm fine thank you, now kindly leave," Draco spat the words with the intention of venom, but the now three glasses of Firewhiskey slurred them terribly and it came out rather pathetically.

"Tell me what's wrong first," He rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"Whh -whyyy on earth would I talk to you more than absolute neca – neca -necessary? You're simply going to relay anything I say back to Potter and his merry band of do-gooders,"

"No I'm not," She said simply, catching his eye. Stunned by the intensity of her silvery-blue gaze, he went silent. "Please tell me why you're so sad?" The complete honesty in her words, coupled with the effects of his drinks, made his eyes glisten once again.

The Slytherin's head shook sadly and his voice was thick with unshed tears "Not here,"

She placed her hand over his where it sat on the counter. Luna stood, bringing the rather pathetic lad with her, out of the great hall. Draco remained silent as he followed her through the school. They stopped in a hallway on the third floor, where Luna paced three times before a door appeared on the wall. The room was small, a light blue and green loveseat placed in front of a small silver fireplace, from which the only light was emitted. Luna sat gracefully on the couch, and gazed expectantly to where he was still standing by the door.

"Now will you tell me?" She asked quietly. Draco stood silently for a moment. What was there to tell her? That he was a Death Eater? That the black and green skull and snake was now forever imprinted into his forearm? That the Dark Lord was now his master? He began laughing at the absolute ridiculousness of the possibility of revealing his secrets. The blonde's body shook with the sound as he wrapped his arms around himself, doubling over in hilarity. He fell to his knees, silence taking the place of laughter as he ran out of air.

"I can't," He choked out.

"But why not?" Grey eyes met blue as the now silent laughter stopped.

"Because,"

"That's not a very good answer,"

"And?"

"Draco, let me help you," The way she said his name, the fact that she hadn't used his surname, the care and kindness that laced the word, is what started tears anew, but they were fuelled by sadness rather than hilarity.

"I can't tell anyone. It's solely my task" As the weight of his words hit him, the tears came faster and faster. His hands rubbed angrily at his eyes, doing his best wipe away the warm salt water. Father would be ashamed. Suddenly, thin arms were wrapping around him, pulling him into a gentle embrace. A hand rubbed soothing circles into his back as the tears of frustration and terror slowly came to a stop. They stood in the embrace for a moment, the Slytherin's head resting on the Ravenclaw's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He said finally, pulling away from the girl.

"Why are you apologizing? You're allowed to cry. It's not a sin,"

"I'm not worried about sinning. I've done and will be doing plenty of that," Her head tilted slightly, allowing her hair to fall from her shoulder and hand like a white curtain.

He studied her for a moment. She was clad in a black blouse and black tight-fitting jeans, both accentuating her figure nicely, a red knit beret set on her head. Her eyes had dark liner around them, and a rather smoky color on the lids. Little Loony Lovegood was _hot. _Draco gulped as his male teenage hormones cause his blood to rush a little faster. She threw him a little half smile, and he moved slowly, letting the testosterone that was ever present in his system take the lead. He leaned into her, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her into him. He kissed her lightly at first, testing the waters so to speak. When her lips began to move against his, he pulled her harder against him, the planes of her body pressed to his. Arms moved their way around his neck and one hand tangled itself in his hair. Draco slowly moved his mouth from hers, trailing it down her jawbone and neck before nibbling softly at the exposed skin of her collarbone. A contented sigh issued from her, and he smiled when she hitched her right leg around his hip. Spurred on by another sigh, he lifted her other leg around him and pushed her back against the wall. A giggle escaped Luna's lips, and Draco was positive it was due to the fact that this new position made her... feel... just exactly how_ much _he was enjoying himself. What? He was a teenage boy who had a girl, a very attractive girl in fact, pressed up against a wall and who was using her apparently very skilled lips to trace his collarbone. Draco shuddered when he felt her teeth dig gently into his neck, no doubt marking him, but suddenly pull away. Blue eyes, clouded with desire that he was sure was reflected in his grey ones gazed heavily at him.

"I don't want to take advantage of you," Her voice was husky, but sarcasm was not in it.

"You? Innocent little Luna Lovegood taking advantage of Draco Malfoy? I believe you're mistaken, should it not be worrying about taking advantage of you? Worrying about ruining your virtue?" She giggled again.

"And I think it's you is mistaken, Draco, I may not be as innocent as I seem," She said mysteriously. He arched an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"I did date Neville, you know. And Ginny and I..." She trailed off. He was intrigued by this.

"Ginny? As in Weasley? She's a... wait, you... with a girl?" Heavenly images filled his head. After all, the Weaslette was rather attractive, though he'd never admit it.

"Just... experiments. It was fun, but, I prefer boys... and... maybe I've had my eye on one for a while," Draco was floored. He obviously knew nothing about Luna, who he was immediately intrigued with the moment he saw her. But, he never would have told anyone that, he could imagine the mockery he would be subjected to if anyone found out he liked Luna Lovegood, the strange little Ravenclaw. A devilish smile appeared on her face and Draco shot her with the most Malfoy-like smirk he could find before leaning back into her and letting his hands find the buttons of her blouse. While he removed the offending fabric, he heard his own shirt tear. Well, apparently the woman knew exactly what she wanted, and he was more than happy to give it to her.

The wall was quite useful, for a round at least. When they were both able to focus again, at least partially, they found a bed in the corner of the room.

Ah, the Room of Requirement. Always giving students _exactly_ what they required.

There was not a mention of anyone's virtue again in that room that night.

* * *

"Well...umm. Thanks for coming with me Cormac, see you in class tomorrow I guess," I said awkwardly. He grinned mischievously at my words.

"What, don't I get a kiss?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This was the exact reason I had been avoiding the pompous git all night. I sighed, and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "Come on Hermione, you can do better than that," He said, grabbing my shoulders and forcing me towards him before crushing my lips with a hard kiss and forcing my lips open. I resisted, pushing against his chest, and he stopped, backing away slightly but not releasing me. I raised my hand and slapped him with all the force I could muster. His eyes flashed in anger when I did so, and he tightened his grip on my shoulders, shoving me into a nearby broom closet, before forcing me into the embrace again.

"Cormac- stop, you're hurting me,"

"You want this to. You know you do. Stop fighting it," I didn't want it. I hated the way he was pressed up against me, his tongue rolling around in my mouth, the way he smelled, everything.

"No, let go of me," He backed away for a moment, still holding me against the wall.

"You're such a tease. Leading me on all night, and now you're going to deny me? I don't think so," He removed one hand from my shoulder, moving to undo his pants. I attempted to escape, ducking under the arm that was still pushed against me, lunging for the door, but he grabbed my hair, pulling me back and slamming me into the wall. I heard the crack of my ribs as his elbow connected with my chest. He drew his wand from his robes, summoning ropes that wound themselves around my wrist, forcing my hands in the hair, before rendering me unable to move my feet and He went back to the task of his pants, pulling down them and his boxers, revealing himself, before pulling my dress over my head and proceeding to fondle me. I cringed at every touch, helpless to do anything but attempt to turn away from his hands. He ripped my underwear and forced my legs open with his knees, before pounding himself into me. It was incredible pain, him ripping into me so savagely. I whimpered at each thrust, but didn't scream for fear of him breaking another rib, or worse. I attempted to focus on something, anything else, anywhere that was not this broom closet, anyone who was not him, but it was impossible. The overpowering smell of him surrounded me, along with the more familiar scents of sex and sweat. He began to groan, and thrusted into me even more ferociously. I prayed that it was almost over, that it was a bad dream and I would wake up to Parvati shaking me, saying I was running late. Finally, he gave one last guttural groan, and forced himself even deeper into me, before collapsing against me. He leaned on me for a few moments, before pulling away and beginning to put his clothes again, while looking my body up and down. I was completely exposed to him, every inch of me available for him to see.

"You're just a filthy little whore, you had it coming, you deserved this, you wanted it. You can tell your friends about us if you want to, then they'll all know you for what you are; a dirty slut," He said finally. I didn't want to believe what he was saying, but he was right. I had been the one to ask him to the party, in an attempt to make Ron jealous, I had flirted with him, hadn't I? I couldn't tell anyone, they would hate me, they would know me for a whore. I nodded weakly, and a smirk crossed his face. He undid the ropes with his wand, throwing my clothing at me. "Put them on. No one would want to see your body, you should be glad that I was willing to ignore it," I nodded again as I silently obeyed him, slipping back into my dress. I winced as I lifted my arms, I was going to be bruised horribly. "Go back to your room," He commanded as he slammed the closet door behind him. I wanted to burst out crying, breakdown and fall to the floor, but the tears wouldn't come, so I exited the closet and walked slowly down the hallway, and up the staircases to the common room. I prayed that everyone had gone to bed, I knew I was in a state. Thankfully, no one was there, and I snuck up into my dormitory quietly. I slid into the bathroom and locked the door, before looking at my face. My lips were swollen, bleeding, my hair was a mess around my face. I slowly removed my dress –avoiding looking at my naked body in the mirror- and turned on the shower, hoping that the hot water could melt away all traces of him on my body. I could already see a bruise forming on my chest, my legs were sore, not even taking into account the terrible pain between them. I used all of my soap, trying to wash him away. I stood in the shower, letting the warm water fall over me, and then I saw my razor sitting in the corner. I grabbed it, breaking the head off. I held it gingerly to my wrist, and made a small slice. Red instantly began flowing out of the cut, it felt as though the blood was my hurt, my anger, my pain. I made another cut, then another, relishing in the sting, the red liquid that surrounded my feet. Flashes of the broom closet ran through my mind, his breath hot on my neck, his smell, all of it, and I finally was able to cry. The tears ran hot down my face, falling onto my arm and mixing with the blood. I sat on the bottom of the shower, watching the blood slowly flow out of my arm, then stop. My tears stopped, as well, and the water went cold. I lifted myself up, turning off the taps and stepping out. I quickly used what charms I knew to heal my wounds, apart from my wrist. I wanted the scars to be there in the morning, the one pain I had control of. I put on a baggy t-shirt and old sweatpants before throwing my dress out the window, setting fire to it as it fell. Finally, I went back into the dormitory and fell into my bed. Though I was exhausted, it took hours for sleep to take me, and the sleep I did have was filled with nightmares. When I awoke, I looked at my wrist, four bright-red cuts stood out against the cream of my skin. My fingers ran down them ever so lightly, feeling the slightly raised definitions. I sighed, and pulled myself out of bed to face a day which seemed impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luna," The word broke into my subconscious. "Luna," Again. I slowly opened one eye, peering into the grey ones that were gazing gently into my blue ones. "Morning," He said quietly, breaking into a rare smile. It lit up his face and I couldn't help but feel privileged to see it.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice hoarse from lack of use. Well. I hadn't actually said any _words_ for a while, besides his name and a few choice others... it hadn't been just me though, he had been vocal as well! Especially when-

"Luna!"

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking," He grinned.

"It's nine. And what exactly were you thinking about then?"

"Just last night," His brow furrowed and the grin disappeared as his eyes moved to stare at our intertwined hands.

"Yea, last night. About that Luna-"

"Don't, Draco. I know that we're not in endless unbreakable love, I know we're not going to be together forever and get married and have two kids and a dog," The dreaminess in my tone made even me smile, while he laughed aloud.

"So, what are we then?" He finally asked.

"Two young adults who had sex. Fun in a time when fun is hard to come by," He broke into laughter again, throwing his hand over his mouth. "What?" I demanded.

"You said that so...so factual,"

"It is a fact,"

"But, Luna, you've seen all of me now, you know that I have... I've taken the Dark Mark. I am a Death Eater. How does that not terrify you? How have you not run out that door, yelling for someone to take me to take me away to Azkaban?"

"The same reason you didn't wake up and run away once you had realized that beside you, naked in bed was 'Loony' Lovegood. Because-"

"Because it doesn't really matter," He finished for me.

"Actually, I was going to say because I happen to be amazing in bed. And you're not too bad yourself," I said, a smile playing at my lips. He once again, began to laugh at me, throwing his head into his pillow muffling the sound. I waited until he had gone quiet before speaking. "You know, Draco, we never did talk about what was bothering you last night,"

"As I said before Lovegood," The blonde said into the pillow. "I can't talk about it. Not yet. Not with you. Not with anyone really,"

"Okay," He raised his head, and his pools of grey met my blue once again.

"Besides. I can think of quite a few things that are a lot more enjoyable to do with our mouths, that don't involve constructive conversation. Though, I'm sure you'll be saying a few choice words while I prove to you that am just as amazing as you," The teasing words brought a sigh out of me as I let the back of my head fall into the pillow.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told him pointedly, letting the white sheets fall from my body as I stood from the bed that the room had ever so kindly conjured for us. I glanced back quickly, finding an expression of sincere disappointment contradicted by lust clouded eyes. "Are you coming, Draco?" Another smile immediately leaped onto his face as he hopped from the bed. I was positive I heard something along the lines of 'Bloody minx' under his breath as he walked, well, strutted towards me.

"You know, Lovegood," He said as he opened the bathroom door for me, giving a little bow in the process. "From the last however many hours we've spent together, you've been devious enough to make me think that you're a closet Slytherin," I gave him the airiest smile I could muster as I walked by.

"Actually, I don't really like snakes,"

* * *

Harry swallowed the last of his pumpkin juice before scanning the Great Hall once more.

"Where's Hermione? She's not really one for sleeping in..." He said to the five other Gryffindors surrounding him.

"Drank too much maybe?" Ginny suggested.

"Be serious Gin, this is Hermione we're talking about,"

"What? Just because she likes books and happens to be the brightest witch of her age, she can't have fun once in a while?"

"Have fun?" Harry snorted. "She came with that McLaggen prick, spent the entire night avoiding the bloke. Haven't the foggiest on why she would even come with him," Ginny shuddered slightly before replying.

"He's always creeped me out. The way he used to watch her last year, it was almost... predatory?"

"I know. Creeped me out as well," Said Harry, his emerald eyes flashing down the table in search of the man on question for a moment.

"Hormonal teenage boys. We're all predators, hunting down the most beautiful bints for some fun. I'll bet Cormac finally wooed her, even Hermione isn't immune to the male charms," Grinned the tall redhead across from Harry.

"Probably had some fun in bed... or a broom closet," Smirked his twin.

"Shutup George," Ginny said, flicking a piece of toast at the boy.

"I'm Fred. Really Ginerva, you're supposed to be our sister,"

"Don't care who you are, you're both annoying as hell,"

"That's rather offensive, don't you think George? Ginerva should apologize,"

"George? I'm Fred,"

"No I'm Fred,"

"My god, who am I?" identical expressions of mock horror came onto the boys' faces.

"Well, you can't be Percy, you don't have a male crush on your boss and a rod stuck up your ass,"

"But I can't be Ron either, as I don't have a pathetic cling on girlfriend!"

"Oi! Shutup you gits!" interrupted the Ron in question.

"Oh, sorry my dearest brother, did we insult your beloved Lav–Lav?"

"Speaking of which, here she comes now," injected Harry, gesturing towards the doors of the great hall.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned as he buried his head in his hands.

"Well, I think we'd best be off to find our identities. Enjoy your sweetheart Ronald," Fred, or was it George? grinned as he grabbed his bag and extricated himself from the table, tossing a few Puking Pastilles in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle, who were both seated in front of heaping plates and the Slytherin table, as he passed with his twin quickly following suit, winking at a chuckling Neville as he left.

"Just break up with her already Ron," Ginny said as soon as the boys were gone.

"I've tried! She won't bugger off!" As he spoke, the witch in question slid into the seat next to him.

"You won't bugger off Won-Won?" Lavender giggled, grabbing his hand.

"Oh, just... Professor Trewalney. She told me again last class that I was going to die," He said before miserably swigging down the last of his pumpkin juice.

"That's terrible, I wouldn't want to lose my Won-Won," And with that, she snaked her arms around his neck and dragged his lips to hers, against his obvious wishes.

"Ridiculous," Ginny sighed, before standing from the table. "Well, I'm heading up to the common room before we leave for Hogsmeade. Are you coming Neville?" She asked, glancing at her boyfriend with an innocent look in her face that meant nothing but trouble.

"Of course Dear," the boy sighed, but his tone was contradicted by the ear to ear grin on his face.

"Be careful there Neville, that girl is as good as a sister to me," Harry warned, all the while winking at his friend. Neville grinned again as he followed the redhead away from the table. Harry watched the couple leave the Great Hall, and so saw as when a distraught looking Hermione came in.

"Hey, Hermione, we were just wondering where you were," He greeted her as she slid into the seat Ginny had just vacated.

"I stopped in the library on the way down," She said, glaring at the couple across from her. "Get a room why don't you?" She snapped at them. Ron pulled himself away from Lavender and looked at the brunette in surprise. Lavender, who was now seated in Ron's lap, folded her arms and stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

"You're just jealous,"

"Jealous? Of what, you're oh-so-wonderful relationship with a boy who's been trying to dump you since the day classes started?" Hermione scoffed. Lavender stood briskly and walked away from the table, waving her middle finger at Hermione. "Oh how mature,"

"Ron? Aren't you coming?" Lavender called from the end of the table. Ron sighed and stood, stuffing one last piece of toast into his mouth before shrugging at Harry and walking away.

"Ermm, you okay 'Mione? Harry asked gently. Her eyes snapped to his gaze.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She said, a hint of venomous sarcasm lacing her tone.

"You just seem a little on edge,"

"I'm fine," Her eyes broke away from his, turning her gaze down the table. It met something in the distance, and she visibly shuddered before staring down at her left arm, gripping it underneath her robes with her other hand.

"No you're not," He whispered to her. She looked up at him, tugging her sleeve back down in the process. Her brown eyes were swimming with tears.

"Yes, I am Harry. And I've just realized that I left my bag in the library. Bye," A tear slid down her cheek as she stood, leaving her food untouched, and dashed out of the Hall. Harry was now alone. What could be wrong that she wouldn't, or couldn't tell him? He stared at the single teardrop that sat on the table, ice filling his veins. He hated seeing her upset, absolutely despised it, more in fact than he despised seeing her at the party with McLaggen the previous night. Why couldn't he have just worked up the nerve to ask her? He could face dementors, even Voldemort himself, but asking the girl he liked out made him shake. Bloody Chosen One. He shook his head, standing to leave and find her. Just because she wouldn't tell him what was wrong didn't mean he couldn't comfort her. He left the Great Hall, and rounded the corner to check the library, but was halted at what he saw. Draco Malfoy, Draco fucking Malfoy had Luna Lovegood, _Harry's_ Luna Lovegood mind you, pressed up against a wall.

"Oi! Malfoy, what in the hell do you think you're doing?" Harry called to the... couple? Pair? Well what were they? Malfoy leaned away from Luna, a Slytherin sneer across his face as he glared at Harry.

"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing, Potter!"

"Get away from her you dirty git!"

"For your information, Lovegood wants me here, Potter, so I advise you mind your manners and leave us,"

"Its fine Draco, we really should be getting to breakfast," Luna interjected, untangling herself from the blonde's grasp.

"Fine," Malfoy agreed grudgingly. "But we're still err... getting together tonight, yes?"

"Of course Draco, I'll see you then," And with that, the Slytherin stalked off into the Great Hall, slamming into Harry's shoulder in the process.

"What was that about then Luna? Are you and that rotten snake together?"

"No Harry, we're just having fun. It seems like fun is rather difficult to find, presently," The Ravenclaw said, straightening out her clothes, which consisted of...

"Luna, weren't you wearing those last night?" Harry asked, to which Luna inspected her outfit once again.

"Yes, I suppose I am, as I haven't had a chance to go to my dormitory since yesterday Harry. Anyway, I should probably get to breakfast Harry, don't want to miss pudding," And she skipped past him into the Hall she had just mentioned. Harry ran his fingers through the ever unruly black mess on his head.

"Nargles must be out," He muttered to himself, walking off towards the library, as was his original intention.

Draco slid into his seat at the Slytherin table beside a dark Italian and an olive toned girl.

"Draco," Blaise acknowledged the blonde with a nod of his head. "Where'd you get off to last night then?"

"And how exactly does that concern you Blaise?"

"Considering the task that the Dark Lord has given you, where you are and what you're doing concerns all of us," The heavy Italian accent replied gesturing to the few snakes that surrounded them; Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy nodded their agreement.

"He's right, we're supposed to help you, and if you don't get it done, it's our necks as well," Goyle said, bits of pastry spewing from his too full mouth.

"That's disgusting," Pansy scolded, wiping the bits from her white blouse. "But the idiot has a point Draco," She turned to the man in question.

"The Dark Lord didn't threaten any of you, or your families now did he? So why don't you just leave me to my business, and you can all tend to your own," Draco extricated himself from between the Slytherins, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Wait, Draco. You were wearing those clothes last night," Pansy pointed out, spinning around on the bench.

"You walked out with a certain lunatic Ravenclaw last night, did you not?" A thick accent asked.

"Once again Blaise, what's it to you? I know you've been lacking any female company for a while now, but you shouldn't intrude on mine. Now, if I may, I am leaving for the dungeons, as I have a meeting with _dear_ Professor Snape. Goodbye," The blonde turned on his heel, and left the Hall, stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth as he went.

"You're talking about Loony Lovegood, Blaise?" Pansy asked.

"That I am," The darkskinned wizard nodded, turning back to his porridge.

* * *

"Hermione-" I sighed when I heard him call my name. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I wanted to be alone. He was just going to continue asking me what was wrong, stubborn boy that he was.

"Yes, Harry?" I asked, plastering an expression on my face that hopefully deterred him from questions. He stopped short.

"What's wrong, 'Mione? Why'd you rush out of the Hall like that? You didn't even eat anything. Which, by the way," He reached into his messenger bag, producing an apple and handing it to me.

"Thanks," I let the fruit fall from his hand into the palm of mine before dropping onto the table. "And I didn't rush out of the Hall Harry, as nothing's wrong. I simply forgot my bookbag here, and came back to get it. And now I'm working on the Charm's Essay for Professor Flitwick, something which you should probably start Harry, and Ron as well. Because I'm not writing them for you,"

"I don't believe you," He said simply.

"Well, too bad. I'm not writing them for you," He fell rather ungracefully into the seat beside me.

"I'm not talking about that Hermione, something's wrong. I know it is, so stop lying to me,"

"I'm not lying to you! What would I have to be lying about?"

"I don't know. Why were you so late to breakfast? You know you can tell me if you were messing around with Cormac. He seems like an alright bloke, I suppose, and if you like him-"

"I don't like that rotten, foul, pompous git! I never have and I never will! And nothing happened! How could even accuse me of that?" I felt hot tears pricking at my eyes as I stood from the table. "Why won't you just believe me Harry?" I exclaimed as a tear rolled down my face. I ran out of the library, earning more than a few curious stares from various students and a glare from Madam Pince as I rushed out the doors before colliding with a hard body, rebounding to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, slut," The voice made me shiver and I glanced up to find none other than Cormac Mclaggen looking down at me, an expression of disgust covering his face.

"I-sorry," I finally choked out, standing and attempting to slide past him but was stopped by his arm grabbing me roughly by the shoulder. His warm breath blew on my neck as he leaned into me.

"As disgusting as you are, I enjoyed last night. We should do it again. Meet me outside the common room at eleven tonight," Fear and hate made my heart beat faster as flashes of the previous night raced through my mind.

"No," I whispered, not trusting myself to speak any louder. He shook me.

"Yes. Or else I'll find that little redhead friend of yours. She could be fun," A chill shot down my spine at the thought of him being anywhere near Ginny. An evil grin grew on his face at my obvious fear. "See you there," He shook me one more time before releasing my arm and walking away. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. Salt water graced my lips as I saw Harry turn the corner, his eyes growing wide at the sight of me.

"Hermione-" He began.

"Don't," Was all I could get out. I turned and ran from him, ran through the hallways and up the stairs until I finally made it to the Fat Lady. "Knickerbocker," My voice cracked on the word.

"Why, dearie, what's wrong?" The portrait asked.

"Nothing. I fell. Let me in,"

"Come now-"

"Let me in, please!" The desperation in my voice was apparent, and she swung open. I climbed gratefully through the whole, running past Ginny and Neville, who were seated on the couch, entangled, and up the stairs to the dormitory. Falling into my bed, I pulled a pillow to me and buried my face in it, great, heaving sobs wracking my body. I was alone for a moment, blissfully alone, but a warm hand greeted my shoulder all too soon. "Go away, Ginny,"

"What happened?"

"Nothing."


End file.
